Expect The Unexpected
by lwohle
Summary: "Oh, and Jacob," my eyes look down at the pathetic figure. I lean down and put my mouth down by his ear. "Learn to expect the unexpected."
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction, bear with me :) I don't own Twilight or any of the characters except Julie, Summer, and Shadow.**

Sweat drips off my forehead and travels down to my cheek. I smile when I hear the La Push "protectors" whisper, "We're gonna win this game! Damn, she's freakin' beast. She's better than any college girl I've seen." Yep. Basketball is my life. I play it every single day, every chance I get. While I dribble in place, I look over to the group of tall, rustle skinned, muscular boys. They were all leaning against the brick wall like they own the place. Which I guess some might say that they do. Embry, Paul, Quil, Jared, and Seth had their eyes are glued to me. I just smirked and put a wink in their direction. I put my mind back into the game. _Go for it._ So I did. I went as fast as I could, right, left, bring my right leg up and put it in.

As soon as the ball went in the basket the buzzer went off telling us that the game was now over. My smile grew even bigger when I looked up at the score board and saw the red, bold numbers. 25-15. "Hell yeah!" Lifting my fist in the air the school went insane. I was surprised to see that the loudest people in the gym were the "coolest boys in school." I looked around and saw that they were holding up a sign that said "Shadow's #1!" In response I just nodded in their direction. Right before I was about to turn around my shoulder was slammed back. My smile faded and my eyes turned ice cold. I guess you can say that I don't have the best temper. I'm known for my "bad girl" image. My gaze was still on the La Push gang and I noticed that their smiles had been wiped from their faces. "Oh shit.." I think Embry said that, but I'm not entirely sure. My focus wasn't on them anymore. It was on the black haired bitch who just ran into me.

"Uh, excuse me?"Her body slowly turned around. Fuck, it's Julie. Julie is probably one of the toughest girls in the La Push High School. But she is most definitely not the toughest one. "How about you watch where the fuck you're going, hm?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Summer, my best friend look this way. I saw that her flushed faced lost it's color instantly. She's the only one who has actually seen me get into a fight. Not a pulling hair, screaming fight. A real ass fight. A fight where punches are thrown and you get slammed into the things around you.

I've never been in a fight at school cause I'd rather not get suspended. But you know what they say, there's always a first time for everything. "Oh I'm sorry," her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Did I hurt poor little Shadow's feelings?" I just stand there, daring her to say more. "Too bad momma can't help you this time." My hand clenches up in balls by my side, my breathing becoming heavy.

"She hasn't been for what? 6 years? You know, if I ever see the truck driver who ran into your car, remind me to thank him later." She had a smirk on her face, clearly satisfied with herself. _That's it. _My eyes snap up to hers and for the slightest moment I can see fear in them. But as soon as it came it was gone. She knew that I've never been in a fight at school so she knows I won't physically do anything to her. I take just a few steps so I'm right in front of her. I guess that's one of the many good things about being 5'9.

"You know what my mother used to tell me?" I was surprised my voice was coming out so calm. She just tilted her head to the side with confusion in her eyes. I looked down for a moment than back up at her with a small smile on my face. "To expect the unexpected." With that said, my right hand swings back and lunges forward, hitting her right in the nose. I draw in a breath through my clenched teeth. I look down and see that she is laying on her side, holding her nose with her hand as blood drips out of the gaps of her fingers while her eyes are squeezed shut. I was about to sit on her and keeping beating the shit out of her when two, very large and unnaturally warm hands wrap themselves around my waist.

"The fuck?" I look up and see the one and only Jacob Black looking down at me. I can feel this weird kind of pull to him and I can tell by the look on his face that he feels it too. Before my body got my minds consent, I punched him, right in the jaw. His grip fell from my waist and stumbled back, looking at me with disbelief in his eyes.

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2!  
**

__**I don't own Twilight or the characters.  
**

_He just stared at me with disbelief in his eyes._

I just glared at him. After a minute or so, I rolled my eyes and walked over the the bench and grabbed my bag and walked out of the gym. Reaching my hand behind me, I grabbed the hair tie and pulled it out letting my hair fall to its full length, which is my lower back, just so you know. I looked down to my hand and noticed that is was already turning a purpleish-pink.

"Ooff!" Out of nowhere I slammed into a hard rock wall. Or so I thought it was. I looked down to see a pair of black, muddy boots. A frustrating sigh leaves my body. My gaze travels up the large body. _Yum. Wait, what? No, I did not just say that._ I finally meet his eyes and notice a little anger in his gorgeous dark brown eyes. Jacob.

"May I help you?" I said in an annoyed voice. "Why'd you punch me?" I could slightly see the redish color on his defined chin, right where I had punched him. Strangely, he didn't sound all that pissed, which surprised me. It was only filled with puzzlement. Why did I punch him? I guess I didn't really have a reason. Or maybe I punched him cause I hate his guts with a passion, yeah that works.  
"Why'd you stop me from kicking her pathetic ass?"

"You didn't answer my question" I could her frustration in his voice. I guess I have that effect on people. "Oh...well that's unfortunate." I gave him my best fake smile and started to make my way around him. I was 3/4 the way to my motorcycle, that was until I felt his hot hand on my wrist. He pulled me into his rock hard chest.

I gasped. _Shit, I don't gasp. What the hell?_ My breath got caught in my throat. Anger boiled up inside of me. That is the second time he stopped me from doing something today. Not okay dude, not okay. I lifted my free hand and tried to collide it with his face but he grabbed my balled hand, stopping my plan.

I had to crank my neck up to see his face. I'm the tallest girl in La Push, but he was like a freaking giant compared to me. A smirk was laying on his lips. My eyes narrowed at the sight. "Shadow isn't it?" Glare. "Right, well you see, no one punches me and gets away with it." Jacob is also a bad ass, just like me. I could tell her was trying to freak me out, but like I said before, I'm one freaking tough cookie. Like if I really was a cookie, you'd break your teeth trying to bite me.

"I'm not scared of you Jacob. I've met scarier 2 year old's than you." I could tell that ticked him off. His grip tightened on both of my hands.

"Well, you should be honey." Okay, no one, I mean no one threatens me. My right knee quickly comes up right in between his legs. Jackpot. Now it was my turn to smirk.

"Uhhhh..." His grip on my hands loosen. I take advantage of that and take a few steps back. I bring my arm back and use all my strength and punch him right in the middle of his face, continuing my previous plan. I felt a crunch. I retract my hand and shake it back and forth. _Fuck, that hurt. __That's one __trong ass nose._

I look around and see if anyone saw what had just went down and notice that just about 20 feet away was Seth and Embry with smirks on their faces while Quil, Jared, and Paul look at me with their mouths hanging open. I guess I can tell that what just happened was a shock. My hair is in my face, and Jacob is on his knees holding onto his...stuff..

I rolled my eyes at the sight of the guys. "Might wanna close you mouth before you swallow a fly, than you'd have to swallow a spider, and then..well you might just want to close it before it gets any more complicated than that."

"Oh, and Jacob," my eyes look down at the pathetic figure. I lean down and put my mouth down by his ear. "Learn to expect the unexpected."

**Please review! Let me know how I can improve my story! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight or the characters other than my own. **

_"Learn to expect the unexpected."_

I leaned back and straightened myself out. His eyes looked up at me and I saw some disbelief yet again. I just smiled and winked at him. I took a few more steps and got on my motorcycle. Kicking it to life is one thing, riding it another. I took my sunglasses out of my bag and put them on my face. I will admit it, I looked bad ass in them. I made my way out of the parking lot, but before I made the final turn, I looked back to the school and saw Jacob, on his feet, staring at me with his mouth wide open.

I blew a kiss to him, what can I say? I like to tease. In response to me I saw a small smile appear on his lips.

**-NEXT DAY-**

The next day was like every other day. Sleep, shower, get ready, go to school, and play basketball. But my day got twisted around when I was in the gym. I was playing one on one with Summer. She's good, puts up a good fight, but not as good as me. My milk chocolate hair was pulled into a high bun with hair falling around my face. My ice blue eyes were focused on the ball in front of me while it bounced up and down. My adrenaline was rushing through my veins like I was trying to figure a way out from under my murderer.

Sweat was glistening off my chest and down my stomach. _3, 2, 1..._ Right when the ball hit the ground I swatted my hand and the ball flew out of her hands. Laughs came out of our mouths as both of us sprinted for the run away ball. I was the quicker one out of the two of us. I grabbed the ball, turned around and ran towards my side of the court. I could feel her right on my tail, but that only made me go faster.

When I was close enough, a smile appeared on my face and I grabbed the ball, jumped as high as I could and dunked it. I hung on the baskets rim for a few seconds before I finally let myself fall to the ground. With the back of my hand I wiped the sweat drops off my face. I turned around and looks at Summer. She was just standing there, like a dear in headlights.

"What?" I breathed out. "You freaking dunked it and you're asking me what?! How the hell did you do that?" I just shrugged. "I've been working on it at home." Summer just shook her head at me and turned around walking towards the doors. "Gonna get some water! Brb!"

I smiled at that. Brb, what a retard. Some times I wonder how we are even friends, we're so different, yet I love her to death. I picked the ball back up and started to do some free shots. Claps suddenly echoed from wall to wall. Turning around to see Jacob leaning against the bleachers clapping was a disappointing sight. "What do you want Jacob?" I huffed. "A date." A short and simple answer that shocked the shit out of me.

"Well," I put my hands on my hips, trying to look interested. "First you might want to shower, maybe a new set of clothes would be good. After that my non-friend, you should be able to get a date with your cousin." I smirked as I saw his roll his eyes. "With you."

Well, I sure in hell wasn't expecting that. Clearly that was written all over my face. "Hasn't anyone told you to expect the unexpected Shadow?" The way he said that made me want to punch him in the face, again. I just narrowed my eyes at his stupid comment. Before I knew what was happening he was right in front of me. Damn he's fast. "What do you say? Come on, I know you want this" His hands gestured to his body. My gaze followed his hands. _Hell yes I do..augh shut the hell up Shadow!_

Wait, why are his cheeks pink. Oh well, maybe he was running around like an idiot trying to find my sexiness. A low chuckle escaped my lips. "You know, as tempting as that is, I think I might have to pass" I can tell by the look on his face he wasn't expecting to be rejected. I don't think he's ever been rejected. Who in their right mind would reject THE Jacob Black right? Well, wrong! He's an arrogant ass that's asking to be punched.

"I'll play you for it." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Basketball, if I win, you have to go on a date with me, if you win, which you won't, I'll leave you alone." Uh? excuse me? _'if you win, which you won't.'_ Who the hell does he think I am? "Uh, have you seen me play?" He just laughs..asshole. "Yes Shad, I have. What not up for a little competition?" _Did he just call me Shad? Oh god yes. I want to hear him say my name somewhere else, in a different way...AH! SHUT THE HELL UP!_ EW!

"Fine. If I win, which I will, you have to leave me the hell alone. If you win, I'll go on a...augh I want to gag just saying this, I'll go on a...d-date with you." I pretend to puke to make my point. I look back at him and he just rolls his eyes.

I throw him the ball that has been laying in my hands. Instead of taking it, he throws it right back at me. "You'll need it" With that said he took off his shirt. My eyes traveled down his chest. _Oh, my, god_...All of a sudden I remember that I was shirtless, only in my purple sports bra. Oh...so that's why his was blushing. Oh well. I just shrugged to myself.

I look over at Jacob who is taking his sweet, precious time. When he finally decided to join he looked up at me with a goofy smile on his face. Kind of cute. _Dude, really?_ "Good luck, oh, and be prepared to go on your dream date tonight" We both crouched down. _Shit, what did I just get myself into.._

**Please, please, please with a cherry on top review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if you guys don't like Shadow. She's been through a lot, it was kind of pointed out in the first chapter. She's going to lighten up throughout the story it's just what has happened to her made her bitter. Not all the characters I use from Twilight will have the same personality as they do in the book/movie. You guys can choose to like her or dislike her, and if you don't like my story, try to keep it to yourself. I don't own Twilight.**

_We both crouched down. Shit, what did I just get myself into._

About an hour and a half later we were both exhausted and dripping with sweat. So far the score was 15-15. "T-time out." I breathed out. My hands were on my knees holding my self up. I looked up and Jacob looked just the same. I layed on the floor and start to army crawl towards the bench that holds my water.

"Why do you want to go on a date with me?" I pulled myself up and sat on the bench slowly sipping my water. "I like you, and I don't know why I do." I laughed at that. "You can be a total bitch sometimes," I nodded my head in agreement. "But I know something made you like that." When he said that all my oxygen exited my body. I closed my eyes, trying not to remember that night so long ago. " And I like that you aren't crawling to me like normal girls do," I look up at him, and smiled.

"I don't know why you hate me, I want you to like me. I like you, yes you're a bitch but you're different." I sighed. "Jake, I don't hate you..."

"Than what is it?" How the hell do I describe this.

"I've...been through a lot. Stuff only some people know." I stood up and and turned to the side. "See this? It's this scar that's made me a total bitch. What happened that night...it changed me." He stood up and slowly walked over to me. Reaching his large hand up he traced the pattern that will never go away.

"I push people away, it's what I'm best at. You know Summer? I tried to push her away and she didn't leave me alone like everyone else did." A single tear slides down my cheek. "As hard as I try, I can't forget that night. I can't stop pushing people away. It's all I've ever know."

I look up at him through my eyelashes and see that he doesn't have to look of pity that I feared he would have. It was understanding. I smiled up at him. "I'm sorry, let's start over." I stick my hand out towards him. "Hi, I'm Shadow." He just laughed and took my hand. "Jacob."

"You know, I'm done with this." He just looked at me with confused eyes. "No more basketball today." "But what about our deal?" I just shook my head. I could tell he was getting mad, so I cut him off before he could say anymore. "We'll go on a date tonight. So you better be on time." I winked at him and grabbed my shirt off the bench.

I looked back at him and he had a big smile on his face, I couldn't help but smile back. "Oh, and Jake, thank you." He just nodded and kept watching me. I walked out of the gym and into the hall not bothering to take a shower. Summer was leaning on my locker playing with her finger nails. She looked up and ran to me.

"So what happened?!"

"I'm going on a date with Jacob Black, and I can't wait." I looked up and smiled.

**Sorry that it's short. Please review. (No hate reviews please.) I'm trying to make my story different than most ones where she falls to his knees. So yeah, don't like? Don't read  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are with another chapter :) I don't own Twilight.**_  
_

_"I'm going on a date with Jacob Black, and I can't wait." I looked up and smiled._

So right now I'm home, laying on my bed thinking about tonight. My date, with Jake. I sighed and went into the bathroom looking at my reflection. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head and let it fall to the ground. I rested my hands on the counter. My milk chocolate hair was resting against my skin in their natural waves. My blue eyes stared back at me.

I pushed back my body so I was standing full height. I looked down in the reflection to the side of my stomach. I saw the long scar that has haunted me for 6 years. My tanned skin tensed at the sight of it. I drew in a deep breath and let my eyes fall shut, allowing the memory flood back to me  
.

_*__**FLASHBACK***_

_"Out! Out! Out goes the lights!" My mom singed at the top of her lunges. Giggles escaped my lips. "Out! Out goes the lights!" I sang along with her. We both looked at each other and burst our laughing. When I opened my eyes again, I saw bright, yellow lights heading straight toward our car. There's no way it's going to stop. It's going to fast. My heart beat kicks up. "MOM!" I screamed and my hand pointed to where the truck was coming._

_Her gaze followed my fingers and her beautiful smile that was on her face seconds ago disappeared. She looked back at me with fear in her eyes, but put a smile on her face. I know she was trying to hide it the best she could but I read right past her smile. She grabbed my hand and whispered, "I love you baby. Forever..."_

_After those words were said the truck slammed into the drivers side of the jeep. The last thing I saw was my mother smiling up at me, then everything went black. _

_***END OF **_**LASHBACK***

I'll never forget that sound. The sound of metal against metal, the sound of glass shattering. I opened my eyes and saw my mother in me. A sad and frustrated cry came out of my mouth. My gaze went unclear. I took all my anger and slammed my hand into the mirror. I looked down at my hand and saw the blood but felt nothing. I just stared at it blankly.

I ignored the blood and took the remaining of my clothes off and jumped into the shower hoping that the water would wash away the pain. Once I got out I was in a better mood that before. I wrapped my hand so it would stop the bleeding. Walking over the broken glass on the floor and into my room. I went into my closet and pulled out washed out skinny jeans, a gray sweatshirt and my gray boots. Slipping that on, I pulled my hair back into a messy bun and sat on my bed waiting.

Around 7:30 the doorbell rang throughout the house. I jumped up and ran to the door and opened it. There stood Jacob. He looked so freaking hot it was crazy. It made me blush and just a little turned on. He was dressed in dark jeans, with a black fitting shirt that showed of his rock hard chest. He took a deep breath in from his nose and looked at me with lust filled eyes.

I couldn't help but blush. "Hi." I said in a small voice. _Wow, way to go Shad, way to go._ "Hey" His voice was so deep and husky I couldn't help but reach out, grab his shirt and pull him inside. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't help myself. I grab some of his hair at the nape of his neck, pulled him down and press my lips to his. I gasped against his lips when an unfamiliar shock was sent through my body.

His hands grabbed my side tightly and kissed me back. I smiled into the kiss and pulled back just a little. "Wow" I said. Both of us breathing heavy. "So what did you plan for tonight?" I looked up in his eyes and he smiles down at me.

"It's a surprise." He rushed out before he crashed his lips back against mine.

**So now you guys know what happened to her. And they kissed! Wohoo! :D Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter you get. Hope you like it. :) I don't own Twilight. **

_"It's a surprise." He rushed out before he crashed his lips back against mine._

I don't know how we got here. Here as in me laying under Jacob, on the couch, with him kissing my neck. "Ah, Jake..." I moaned out as he lightly bit my neck. My fingernails were raking down his huge arms. He hissed in response. "S-stop..." He didn't listen. Instead he licked the length of my neck causing me to buck my hips into his. I could feel his length against my thigh, which only cost me to moan louder.

"Jake...stop..." Weakly trying to push his body away from mine was a fail. An epic fail at that. But it made him stop which was what I did and didn't want. If that made sense. Both of our chests were rising and falling at a quick pace. "D-date. Let's go on the date." My voice came out in a breathy whisper. I looked up and he was staring at me with foggy eyes, also known as lust.

He just shook his head and leaned down. His lips barely brushed mine then disappeared. My eyes shot open and looked around for him. My body instantly felt cold as he got off of me. I groaned in protest. "Hey, I thought you said to stop" He winked at me and I could tell he was teasing me. I just narrowed my eyes at him. I pushed myself off of the cough and straightened myself out.

Walking over to one of the many mirrors in my house, I looked at my neck. My eyes widened. There. Right there. The right side of my neck. There was a freaking hickey on my neck. A hickey! Oh my god! He did not just give me a hickey! What's the team gonna say? Augh! While I was having my mini heart attack, Jacob made his was over to me so he was standing right behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I couldn't help but smile. _What are you doing?! You're supposed to be pissed!_

"Noooooooo..." I groaned out. He just tilted his head and bent down and started to lightly pepper my neck with kisses. "Hm?" He mumbled against my skin. "Y-you gave me..." I couldn't finish. How could anyone even concentrate with lips glued to your neck? He looked up at me through his long eyelashes. A smile slowly appeared on his face. "I gave you what Shad?"

"H-hickey." I couldn't help but lean back into him and close my eyes. His unnaturally hot hands were under the front of my shirt, massaging circles into my skin. "You didn't like it Shad?" I just shrugged. I didn't know what to do. "Do you like this?" His voice dropped even lower and took my earlobe in between his teeth. And from that, he was rewarded with a moan.

I slowly pried my eyes open and turned around, grabbing his shirt. "How about that date now?" I was barely able to say those 5 words. His hands climbed a little higher and were on my ribcage, digging his fingers into my skin. I hissed in pain, but in a good pain. He smiled, leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Sounds good. We can continue this later."

My heart beat became impossibly fast at those words. I would be surprised if he didn't hear it. I blushed when I got the all so new feeling in between my legs. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes turning away from me. What the? Did I do something? I lay my hand down on his lower back. "Jake?" No answer. Shit what did I do? My feet slowly made their way around him. I stopped when I was right in front of him. I looked at his body first. It was tense, like some kind of smell was killing him. I looked down at his hands and noticed they were in balls, his knuckles turning white. I made my way up to his face. His eyes were closed, he nosed was crunched up and flaring. It almost looked like he was about to come unglued. But from what?

"Jake," still no response. "JACOB!" I yelled. He finally opened his eyes and looked anywhere but me. "R-right." His voice was so tight it sounded painful. He grabbed my hand and walked towards the door. "Date time." I looked back at me and winked. What the hell? So first he was kissy kissy, then he was tense and looked like he smelled something unbearable, now he's back to my normal Jake. _Wait, what? Did I just say my? No, I couldn't have. Uh, anywhooo..._When my feet were following him I couldn't help but think about what had just happened. That was so weird. His behavior reminded me of an animal.

**I didn't take any of the reviews personally and I appreciate your guys opinions. :) (BTW, a guy hitting a girl is so much different.) Thanks for reading! So what do you guys think? Please, please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so just a little information about the story, Jacob is a wolf, and how I made the story is that when he imprinted on Shadow, she could hurt him, both physically and emotionally. And he doesn't want her to expect anything so he somewhat slowed himself down in the game against her. Shadow can take on a wolf ;) Haha. So here we are with the next chapter. Hope you guys like it! I don't own Twilight. **

_His behavior reminded me of an animal._**  
**

"So what are we doing?" I looked up at Jacob as he was driving down the forest surrounded highway.

He just sighed. I'm guessing in annoyance because that was the only question I've been asking him the past 15 minutes. "Finnnnnnnneeeeeeeeee, I'll tell you. So, at first I was thinking of a romantic kind of date. Like a picnic on the beach or something. But then I thought that maybe you wouldn't like that kind of thing." His eyes look over to check out my expression. "I mean...we can do that another time if you want? Or we don't have to, it's uh, up to you?" I couldn't help but smile. His hand was rubbing the back of his neck from stress.

_Awwwe, that's cute. Little Jake is nervous._ I reached up and grabbed his hand from his neck and held it in mine on my lap. "So what are we going?" I asked again. I hated being in the dark about things.

"Well, so after that whole thing happened, I came up with ATV's." _Hell yes! My kind of date!_ I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Sounds sick." I'm more of a motorcycle person, but ATV's will do.

Jacob's blue 1984 Ford pulled up into a deserted muddy area with dips and hills and holes. Instantly I perked up, sitting higher in the seat. "Does anyone come here?"

"Just me and the guys. It's our secret little 'playground.'" I just nodded. I reached my right hand out to the handle of the door but stopped when Jacob gasped. I looked back at him with wide eyes.

"What? What?" I looked at him then looked around the area. "Jake what?"

"What happened to your hand?" I sighed.

"It's nothing."

"To hell it's nothing. Let me see it." Before I could protest he reached across me and grabbed my forearm. He gently unwrapped it. It shocked me how gently he was. Someone who was as big as Jacob doesn't really come off as someone who would be super gentle.

"Jake it's nothing, really." I tried to pull my hand back but the way he looked up at me made me freeze. It wasn't a death glare or anything. Wasn't really harsh at all. More like 'I dare you to do it,' but more gently. Hard to explain.

"Shadow, would you just shut up for a second?" A huff escaped my lips like a 5 year old. He kept flipping my hand over and over, like he was trying to see if it would go away.

"What happened?" Aughhh, I can't tell him. He'll think I'm crazy. I'll just make it short and simple.

"Mirror."

"What about the mirror"

I made my hands look like they were going to crash into each other so he gets the picture. "Hand, mirror. BAM!" Apparently my slight humor wasn't the right way to go.

"Shad.."

"Look Jacob," I jerked my hand out of his and wrapped it back up. "We're not going to talk about this right now. We will later, I promise. Let's just go on our date." He just looked at me with disappointment in his eyes. "Jake, I promise." I lean towards him and lightly press my lips against him. "I wanna ride the ATV. Pweaaassseeeee" I looked up at him with my attempt of puppy dog eyes and my puckered lip. In a response I got a laugh.

"I love your laugh" I whispered, mostly to myself but he heard it. Damn it.

He kissed my lips and slightly pulled away. "I know you do." He mumbled against my lips. Using my left hand I pushed him away. I don't think I could of really pushed him away, he probably just tried to look like he was pushed so I wouldn't feel bad. _Ain't he the sweetest thing ya ever did see? Um yeah, no._

So now we were out of his truck and making our way over to the bikes. "Pick any one you want." My smile grew bigger and I jumped on a neon green Yamaha. I looked up at him. "You took my favorite one," he pouted.

"Great minds think alike." I winked up at him, getting a booming laugh in response.

About 2 hours later we were both sitting in Jake's truck in awkward silence outside my house. "Uh, that was fun. Thanks" My hair was windblown, cheeks pink and eyes still watering from the rushing wind.

"Wanna do it again?" I sideways glanced at him and he was looking down at his lap playing with his hands, looked like a nervous habbit. I leaned over towards him and kissed his jaw.

"Definitely," and with that I got out of the truck and ran into my house, closing the door behind me. I leaned against the door thinking about tonight. _Wow, I already feel like I'm in love and we've been on one date. It's a new record, good job. _I walked down the hall and into my room laying on the bed thinking about the night, slowly drifting off to a heavy sleep.

**Lame ending I know, but what'd you think? :D Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm just going to do a short authors note. **

**So I was thinking about Shadow finding out about Jake being a wolf, but then I was wondering if that's too soon? How about you guys review and tell me if I should go for it, or if I should wait a little longer. **

**Please review, I don't care if it's negative or good, just review! Lol. Let me know how I can improve my story. Any ideas on what I should happen next? How you guys liking Shadow? I know some of you guys don't like her but I'm all thumbs up for her. Let me know what your pretty little minds are thinking.**

**Thanks guys, loving Fan Fiction :D and again, REVIEW! It'll mean the world to me :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Been kinda busy, but I'm back now! Hope you like it. :D I don't own Twilight. **

_I walked down the hall and into my room laying on the bed thinking about the night, slowly drifting off to a heavy sleep._

Tick, tock, Tick, tock. Almost two weeks have gone by since my date with Jake, and for almost two weeks he hasn't been at school. Honestly, I'm kinda pissed with him. Not a text, or call, or visit, or anything from him! You don't do crap like that. I'll just have to get over it. You know what they say, today's a new day. But my new day was just as boring as yesterday.

I sighed as I pulled into my parking spot. _Just another day in paradise_. The wind was blowing, a little more than usually, not that I minded. It actually felt really nice. Lately I've been really hot. Like not looks, like temperature. I pulled my sunglasses up to rest on the top of my head as I searched the area. _Stop looking for him! _

A huff escaped my lips as I shook my head, causing my hair to fall over my shoulders. I felt like someone has been watching me. As crazy as that makes me sounds, and just then, I got that feeling again. I just shrugged it off, it's probably one of those prissy wanna bes staring. I jumped off my bike and pulled my rustled color JanSport bag onto my shoulder and made my way to the entrance of hell.

When it was time for lunch I grabbed an apple and headed outside, passing the La Push protectors, not giving them any sort of attention. I sat down by the edge of numerous trees, leaning against one of them and enjoyed my lunch. After taking the last bite of my apple I threw it into the surroundings.

"You know, it's illegal to liter." My gaze shot up and met the eyes of the man that I was currently not too happy with.

"Your point?" I huffed out as I pushed myself off of the dirt and into the air, bending down to grab the arm of my bag.

"Someone's a grumpy gills." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh, good job Captain Obvious." I stood my ground with a solid glare on my face. My eyes trailed down to his perfect, plump lips and saw the smirk being swiped off. Ha!

"What'd I do?"

Shaking my head in response, I started making my way around his figure, but them got interrupted. His hand snaked its way around my wrist, clutching it, yanking me back to his body, pulling me right into his hard chest. My heart sped up. My face getting hot.

"Let me go Jacob Black." Yeah you hear that? I just used your whole name, which means buddy, shit just got real.

"Not until you-" He was cut off by the bell. Hmm. Saved by the bell. Classic.

"You know, as much as I like to stay here and chat, I gotta get to school, so if you mind..." I tried to pull back but that only made his grip harder. My anger boiled up inside of me, causing my body to shake a little. I pushed him back as hard as I could and to both of our surprises, he actually got pushed away, and I don't think he just faked that.

"I'm not a toy Jacob! You can't play with me whenever you want!" His face was soaked with shock. His mouth opened but I continued to talk.

"You can't be the most amazing guy one night, having me fall for you, hard, than disappear! You can't talk to me like nothing has happened. You can't grab me and pull me around like I'm some sort of dog toy, because I'm not Jacob! You can't pull me around everywhere like I'm your bitch! I'm not your bitch! I'm no ones bitch. I can take care of myself. So quit acting like you own me!" I felt a hot, moist drop on my cheek, making me snap back from my little rant.

I didn't need to say most of what I just said. Most of that wasn't even true. I just got all this anger and couldn't stop myself.

"Shad.."

"Don't call me Shad. It's ShadOW. With an OOO sound at the end."

Confusion was written all over his face, causing guilt to race towards me. Shaking my head I tried again to walk past him, but again, getting stopped by his arm.

"Shadow..you're really hot." I just looked at him with disbelief. How could he say something like that right now?

"No, like, it feels like you have a temperature." A million emotions flew across his face. The last one I saw was realization. Realization? Realization to what?

"Dammit Jake let me go!" My body started to shake even worse than it did before.

"Shadow, listen to me, you need to calm down."

His words calmed me down in an instant, but as soon as I calmed down, anger came right back. I needed to get away from him, from the school, NOW. As much as I didn't want to do this, I felt like I had to or he wouldn't let me go. I drew my fist back and punched him in the face. He stumbled back, holding his nose. My body shock violently as I took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry" I whispered out, my voice deep and raspy. After that was done I turned around, racing through the forest. After about 20 minutes of full on sprinting, my body gave out. Every bone in my body felt like it was on fire. Ear piercing screams filled the air while I was cringing in the dirt, being attacked by pain. I realized that it was my screams that I heard.

What seemed like forever, the pain suddenly vanished. I lay there, breathing heavily when I began to hear footsteps and whispers.

"Is this even possible Sam?" I heard a familiar voice say. I couldn't force myself to get up.

The crunching of twigs and leafs stopped. I could feel eyes on me. I looked up, confused as to why my vision was so different, and saw seven pairs of bare feet.

"I never thought it could be, but I guess it is Jake... It's possible." Those were the last words I heard before my vision went unclear and my world blackened.

**Ohhhhh snap. Cliff hanger! Guess you guys gotta review and tell me what you think. Hope you guys like it! :D Review please please please with a cherry on top! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! So here's the next chapter, kind of a slowish one, the next one will be a lot better trust me! I have plans! :D So here it is and enjoy! :) I don't own Twilight.  
**

_Those were the last words I heard before my vision went unclear and my world blackened._

"What happened to her?" I heard a hushed voice say.

"I don't know..well I know, obviously, but I don't know how." Yet another hushed voice said.

"How can an imprint change?! My imprint! Can she imprint on someone else?!" I know that voice.

"Shut up Jacob. You're gonna wake her."

I might as well make my appearance now.

"Too late. I'm already awake.." I slowly opened my eyes and dang, my vision is like, 50 times better than before. _What the?_ I heard feet rush towards me. I was already sitting up.

"Shadow..how are you feeling." I looked up half way and already recognized the body. Jake.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I looked at his shirt, not wanting to make eye contact.

"You...you don't remember anything?"

I thought for a second. What's the last thing I remember before blacking out? I closed my eyes hoping it would help. I was fighting with Jake, I started to shake, I punched him, ran into the forest...then broke down in pain...I cringed just remembering the feeling. I remember Jake and his friends whispering.

"I was in the forest...what happened after you guys found me?"

I saw Jake's figure look up towards Sam, looking like he was asking permission for something. Why is he asking permission like a little kid? He's a big boy. I turned my head and saw Sam nod.

"Well, uh, you kind of...some how, I don't even know how it's possible, but you, um, kinda turned into a...werewolf..." He looked up at me through his thick eyelashes. I couldn't do anything but stare at the wooden ground.

"HA! A wolf? You're funny, almost had me there." I brought my right hand up and scratched the back of my head.

"I..uh, I'm gonna go.." I stood up and rushed towards the door muttering how crazy he was under my breath.  
I saw feet in front of me and stopped before I could run into him. My anger started to boil.

"Move Jacob." .

"No.."

"Move out of the way Jacob!" My body started to shake.

"Sam! Get Emily out of here!" My fists clenched and my nose started to flare. I swear I thought I saw his body tense up, like he was scared of something, but as soon as I saw it his body relaxed again.

"No." That's it. I shoved my hands at his chest and he went flying backwards and landing into the dirt in front of the house. I took a few steps down and after what I just did, I would of thought he would of left me alone, but how I was wrong, oh so ever wrong. He was in front of me instantly, grabbing onto my arm tightly.

"Would you just listen to me? I can prove it."

"Get away from me you crazy!" I grabbed onto his shirt and threw him back, sending him into the air. I thought he would of just landed on his back like last time but he changed. Into a giant wolf...Before I knew what I was doing I ran towards it and jumped over him and I felt something change inside of me. I landed, on all fours? I looked down and saw four paws.

I looked up and snarled at him, showing my sharp teeth.

_I wasn't lying Shadow!_

Ah! What was that? I looked around, expecting someone to be in my ear, whispering things to me.

_It's me. Jake._

I looked over at the giant wolf standing before me, which I guess was Jacob..

_I..I'm not feeling to hot..._

He was by my side in an instant, steadying me with his body_._

After about an hour, I understood everything. I was a wolf, so was he, and Sam, and Paul, and Jared, and Seth, and Embry, and Quil, and some chick named Leah. There's such things as Vampires. They, I mean, we hunt them. Funn...

"Yep, so we are a pack, wanna join?" He lets out a soft laugh, sounded kind of nervous.

"Uh, you know, I'm more of a lone wolf." _Hah, lone wolf, cause I'm a wolf now..get it?_

"Shadow...you're joining the freaking pack! But one thing first. So we came up with this new rule kinda thing, and you need to fight one of us to officially join the pack."

_Ah, a fight, sounds so good right now. I haven't been in a fight in weeks. _I just smiled to myself and nodded.

"Who do I fight?"

"Me." I looked up and saw a tall, short haired girl leaning against the door frame. I guess that's Leah.

"Okay." I stood up and looked back a Jake, who had a worried look on his face. Offensive..

We walked out, with everyone in the pack, who are already betting on who's gonna win with 10 to 20 dollar bills, following us into a vacant meadow.

"So..what do I do?" I looked back at the group of smiling guys.

"Oh trust me, it'll come natural." Embry winked at me, earning a punch in the arm by Jake. I just shook my head and looked at Leah who was leaning on her right leg with her hand on her hip.

"Ready princess?" My nose flared at that.

"Princess? Excuse me?" She just laughed and shrugged over and jumped back up, landing on the ground as a giant wolf. She started to race towards me, I took deep breaths closing my eyes.

"Uh, Shad..you might wanna..." I just shook my head. When she was about five feet away from me, my eyes snapped open. Her mouth opened up and was about to try and bite me but I ran towards her and jumped over her body. In mid air I changed. Landing on all fours I snarled at her, showing my teeth. Running towards each other, I bit the side of her neck, throwing her around and into a tree, breaking it.

"Yeah! Ow ow! Shadow!" I could hear Jacob cheering in the back ground. I leaned back, like I was about to pounce on my prey, waiting for her to get back up.

Leah came racing towards me in anger. I crouched down lower and took a deep breath.

_Let's do this bitch._

**Meh, kind of a boring chapter for me, considering my last one. But I have plans! Wonderful plans for this story! So don't stop reading. Review please. I beg you guys! I want more! :D Until next time guys! Which will be soon. :) REVIEW!**


End file.
